


After Dinner Sweets

by Darkstarmie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstarmie/pseuds/Darkstarmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia decides to give Gaius a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner Sweets

Everyone at the camp had finished eating their nightly serving of bear, when Cordelia had found Gaius snooping around the small bags that carry the army’s limited supply of sugar and candy. “Did you really think you could slip away from me and steal some of the candy that easily?” Cordelia said with her hands on her hips and a slight smirk. 

Gaius quickly turned his head to the left to find his new fiancé looking down at him. She was wearing the ribbon he gave her in her hair around a ponytail. He briskly stood up and pulled his hand out of the bag. “Alright, you caught me. I guess now you have to punish me.” Gaius moved toward Cordelia and tried to wrap his arms around her. She pushed him away, however, and her demeanor changed from playful to her normal stern, reserved self. Gaius had forgotten Cordelia wasn’t used to having large shows of affection towards anyone, especially in public. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to-”

“No it’s fine, forget about it.” She took a few seconds to recompose herself, then very unexpectedly shifted her facial expressions back to a coy playful grin with her eyebrow raised. “But if you’re really looking for something sweet, I think there’s something back at our tent that could… ‘pique your interest’.” Gaius gave a sly smile and grabbed Cordelia’s hand as he walked back to their tent. 

They wasted no time when they entered their tent. They immediately joined lips and made their way to the bed. They fell back onto the mattress as their tongues fought for dominance. Gaius and Cordelia had only been together for a month, but it had been long enough for Gaius to learn that no matter how reserved and harsh she was in front of everyone else, Cordelia was the dominant one when they were alone.

She broke their kiss to get up on her knees and straddled her fiancé at his waist. She removed her shirt to reveal her large breasts. She untied the ribbon in her hair to let it feely fall on her bare shoulders. Gaius took a moment to stare at the beauty of Cordelia’s breasts before he started to massage them. He moved his hands slowly and rhythmically. He was able to claim a few erotic moans from Cordelia before he started to pinch and play with her nipples. He knew this turned Cordelia on more than most sexual acts. Right before the pressure on her nipples turned from pleasure to pain, Gaius stopped and slowly moved his hands down her side and came to a rest at her waist. Cordelia moved down and slowly removed Gaius’s trousers. Gaius’s cock had already turned hard and was already letting out precum. 

Cordelia took this as her cue to start running her tongue up and down the length of Gaius’s manhood, then circling the head of it while holding the base of it with her hand. She took the head in to her mouth and started to lightly suck while continuing the circling motion. Cordelia was new to this but already knew how to tease Gaius and make him beg for what he wanted. Gaius knew she was doing this but could not stand the torture any longer. “Cordelia, please. You know what I want,” He panted while trying to lightly push her head down with his hand. Cordelia finally decided to stop the teasing and took more of Gaius into her mouth. She began picking up pace and started taking in his cock deeper and deeper. 

Her mouth was full of saliva and she used her tongue to massage the underside of Gaius’s shaft. Gaius was releasing many moans and was gripping the sheets of the bed as he felt the pressure rising in the bottom of his stomach. Cordelia realised this and removed Gaius from her mouth and placed his cock between her large breasts. She moved them up and down with the large amount of her saliva acting as a lubricant. She continued her pace while circling the head of Gaius’s shaft again. Gaius released many moans again and could feel the pressure building again. Gaius then released one loud shout as he climaxed. Cordelia was able to put his cock back deep into her mouth in time to keep most of Gaius’s thick seed in her mouth. After the last throb of Gaius’s climax, Cordelia swallowed all of Gaius’s cum. She wasn’t particularly fond of the taste, but knew that swallowing turned Gaius on more. 

Gaius recover from his orgasm and was still very stiff. He decided to take advantage of this by removing Cordelia’s pants and his own shirt. It was his turn to take control. He turned Cordelia around and inserted his manhood into Cordelia’s pink wet cunt. Cordelia let out a small shout, as she still was not used to having anything inserted into her pussy, let alone Gaius’s huge shaft. Gaius then started to gently move in and out of the wet opening. Cordelia gritted her teeth until the pain slowly turned to pleasure. Once Cordelia began to release moans instead of whimpers, Gaius then began to thrust harder and faster. Her cunt was already extremely wet, which made the experience more enjoyable for both of the young lovers. Cordelia’s moans turned to small cries of pleasure as she could feel her on-coming orgasm. Gaius also went from small groans to loud grunts. Cordelia began to cry louder and more frequently until she reached her peak and released a hard climax. Gaius thrusted a few more times before he let out a loud shout of ecstasy and came inside of Cordelia. 

Gaius removed his shaft from Cordelia and the couple collapsed on the bed. Cordelia moved her way up next to Gaius and rested her head on his chest. Gaius wrapped her in his arms and the couple drifted off into the night.


End file.
